darthfandomcom-20200214-history
Simple Darthipedia:Caption of the Week/archive
This is an archive of all successful Captions of the Week. Anakin and Obi-wan upon seeing Padme (+/-) Support # Please edit the caption at will. Wedgepwns!! 12:22, 2 June 2008 (UTC) #Master GumpLord of Poodoo 12:44, 2 June 2008 (UTC) #Caption's cool. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 13:57, 2 June 2008 (UTC) #Imperial Star Destroyer 15:24, 2 June 2008 (UTC) # — 'supergeeky1' '\ /''' (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 04:27, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Oppose Comments/snide remarks Jedi Purge Survivor Lord Vader and the 501st took a wrong turn while purging the Jedi Temple Support #Karohalva 15:51, 7 June 2008 (UTC) #UrlyBurl!! Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 16:48, 7 June 2008 (UTC) #Master GumpLord of Poodoo 16:52, 7 June 2008 (UTC) #Per Madclaw. Imperial Star Destroyer 04:47, 12 June 2008 (UTC) # — 'supergeeky1' '\ /''' (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 04:27, 13 June 2008 (UTC) #'AdmirableAckbar' 22:54, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Oppose Comments/snide remarks Que Sera (+/-) ♫♫ When I was just a little boy I asked my mother what would I be, Will I be supreme Grand Admiral of the Imperial fleet? Here's what she said to me... ♫♫ Support #Que sera seraaaaa. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 08:14, 12 June 2008 (UTC) #Yo Mama so blue, she got mistaken for Smurfette and gangbanged by all the Smurfs! 'Gonk' ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 17:45, 12 June 2008 (UTC) #Yum. — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 04:27, 13 June 2008 (UTC) #'AdmirableAckbar' 22:54, 13 June 2008 (UTC) #Blue Milk! [[User:Hunterj|'Hunterj']] [[User_talk:Hunterj|'Hunterj's Palace']] 19:06, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Oppose Comments/snide remarks Over hyped Clone "Die you Inbred!! Yeah Bitch!! Get some suck that robotic cock!! Hey you Testicle looking droid, why don't you suck on these!! Hey Motherfracker I screwed your manufacturing robot last night!! Yo dude you just got PWN3D!! LOLOLZ Dude I just blew a hole that looks like a vagina into you, let me stick my DICK in it!! Eat it you MOTHERF#$)(*#ERS!!" Support # Wedgepwns!! 07:37, 10 June 2008 (UTC) #YOU CAN SEE PADME"S BELLY IN THE BACKGROUND!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 07:53, 14 June 2008 (UTC) '''Oppose' #Ehh... I see where this was going, but wow! Gonk ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 12:12, 10 June 2008 (UTC) #Karohalva 03:22, 12 June 2008 (UTC) #Idea might work, but the current caption is too immature to be funny. Master GumpLord of Poodoo 14:44, 12 June 2008 (UTC) #You can see Padmé's belly in the background. :-) 'AdmirableAckbar' 22:54, 13 June 2008 (UTC) '''Comments/snide remarks' Secura "Er, I…didn't quite catch that. Got…distracted…" Support #Credit goes to Goodwood for the caption, and 4dot for finding the image. AdmirableAckbar 22:54, 13 June 2008 (UTC) #'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 07:53, 14 June 2008 (UTC) # Wilhelm screamer 17:58, 14 June 2008 (UTC) # — 'supergeeky1' '\ /''' (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 01:07, 26 June 2008 (UTC) #...Enochf 02:21, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Oppose Neutral/snide comments Huttese Hangover (+/-) *Burp* Jabba started to feel the effects of those 6-pack 180 oz. cans of Blue Milk he drank last night... Support #Master GumpLord of Poodoo 17:22, 14 June 2008 (UTC) #BUUURRRBBB. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 11:59, 25 June 2008 (UTC) # — 'supergeeky1' '\ /''' (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 01:07, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Oppose Comments/snide remarks Anakin "Mommy... I think I'm gonna cry!" Anakin Skywalker sees a vagina for the first time. Support #Some may call it immature, but I can take criticism. *knocks glass over* Imperial Star Destroyer 06:55, 16 June 2008 (UTC) # — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 01:07, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Oppose Comments/Snide remarks Wyyrlok He's a bit of a close-talker. Support #Hope people get the reference. If they don't, they should. Thefourdotelipsis 11:22, 25 June 2008 (UTC) #Hehehehe Gonk ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 11:36, 25 June 2008 (UTC) #Per Gonk. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 11:58, 25 June 2008 (UTC) #Per Supergeeky. — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 01:07, 26 June 2008 (UTC) #Master GumpLord of Poodoo 13:29, 26 June 2008 (UTC) #Get out! Enochf 02:18, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Oppose Comments/Snide remarks The Dude-Gon Jinn (+/-) Whoa, it's like a skinny lava lamp man. Support #The Dude, FTW Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 22:32, 26 June 2008 (UTC) #Shit, I know that guy. He's a nihilist. Darth Maul... — 'supergeeky1' '\ /''' (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 23:11, 26 June 2008 (UTC) # This makes me laugh in so many ways :D -- Wedgepwns!! 23:15, 26 June 2008 (UTC) #El Jedirino, if you're not into the whole brevity thing Enochf 02:19, 27 June 2008 (UTC) #This picture really ties the article together. Gonk ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 13:07, 28 June 2008 (UTC) #Master GumpLord of Poodoo 14:06, 28 June 2008 (UTC) #Per Madclw. Wilhelm screamer 00:29, 7 July 2008 (UTC) #Why is that guy familiar....Imperial Star Destroyer (Interrogation room) 09:12, 11 August 2008 (UTC) '''Oppose' Comments/snide remarks Baking Bryar Pistols with your local Katarn Kyle Katarn chose a rather clever disguise to avoid detection whilst infiltrating Reelo Baruk's hideout Support #Master GumpLord of Poodoo 15:26, 1 August 2008 (UTC) #Nice cooks. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 09:30, 2 August 2008 (UTC) '''Oppose' Comments/snide remarks That's what I call service. This is your captain speaking, thank you for choosing this flight today, we might experience some moderate turbulence due to the enraging battle between millions of Clones and Battle Droids, our inflight movie today will be The Notebook. ''' '''Support #edit at your will — Wedgepwns!! talk 23:52, 2 August 2008 (UTC) #Master GumpLord of Poodoo 01:19, 3 August 2008 (UTC) #Heh. Imperial Star Destroyer (Interrogation room) 09:10, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Oppose Comments/snide remarks Why So Serious? Uhmm does anyone have Christopher Nolans number? I want to break free from George. Support #TA DAA!. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 16:42, 31 August 2008 (UTC) #And I thought my jokes were bad.... — 'supergeeky1' '\ /''' (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 16:44, 31 August 2008 (UTC) #"I'm like a dog chasing cars." Master GumpLord of Poodoo 01:35, 1 September 2008 (UTC) # :-) — Wedgepwns!! talk 11:45, 6 September 2008 (UTC) #Never cut me off in traffic Enochf 01:06, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Oppose Neurtal *What's "neurtal"? Enochf 01:08, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Darth Vader picking up girls Yes, and the Death Star number is 555-6969 at extension 69, so I guess I'll see you Friday. Support #Please edit if you please — Wedgepwns!! talk 11:43, 6 September 2008 (UTC) #Master GumpLord of Poodoo 18:05, 8 September 2008 (UTC) #Once you go black...... Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 17:04, 17 September 2008 (UTC) #Not a very good caption, but the pic is the shit Enochf 01:07, 17 October 2008 (UTC) '''Oppose' Comments/snide remarks Category:Darthipedia SpaceFox Mission to groundcontrol, we have reached Sputnik. Support #Cause everybody loves Lucy. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 17:04, 17 September 2008 (UTC) #Master GumpLord of Poodoo 02:50, 19 September 2008 (UTC) #''Commencing countdown, engines on.... — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 20:21, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Oppose I don't get it Planned Parenthood Extreme Now it's just You, Me, Me, Me, Me, Me, Me....ummm, this might take a while.... Support # Image jacked from the Jango Fett article. Runner up Captions: Me and this army, Biyatch! or Planned parenthood for a better Universe- My Universe Darth 83.81.43 19:43, 16 October 2008 (UTC) #You've got how many kids!? Master GumpLord of Poodoo 19:51, 16 October 2008 (UTC) #Jango, the biggest BabyDaddy of them all. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 20:18, 16 October 2008 (UTC) #[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 16:49, 31 October 2008 (UTC) '''Oppose' Comments/snide remarks National lightsaber organisation (+3) You can have my quadruple-bladed black lightsaber…when you pry it from my Cold, Dead Hands Support #Credit goes to Gonk for the caption and Geeky for image, I was merely the glue Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 23:06, 19 October 2008 (UTC) #I like how the sabre totally looks like a swastika. Darth 83.81.43 09:55, 20 October 2008 (UTC) #I want a quadruple-bladed lightsaber... --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 16:51, 31 October 2008 (UTC) #Men in Black - Episode 3: Revenge of the Cold, Dead Hands '''Oppose' Comments/snide remarks :2 Jedi: Then pry it from his cold.....dead.....hands. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 03:25, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Red dude(+4) "Remember kids, always keep your lightsaber pointed toward the nearest Mandalorian warrior. Also, be sure not to lose your focus on the battlefield, otherwi-" *'blaster fire'* '''Support' #Courtesy of El Jorrel. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 08:33, 27 October 2008 (UTC) #You should also remember not to bring kids to the battlefield... :P --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 16:54, 31 October 2008 (UTC) #Hey Folks! It's pizza night on the battlefield! Master GumpLord of Poodoo 19:25, 31 October 2008 (UTC) #Excellent. 'Gonk' ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 15:42, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Oppose Neutral/comments Oh Snap (+6) Hokey religions and ancient weapons are no match for a good blaster at your side and....Oh shit, he's right behind me, isn't he. Support #'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 15:51, 31 October 2008 (UTC) #Let[[User_talk:LethalReflex|'hal']] 16:16, 31 October 2008 (UTC) #[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 16:54, 31 October 2008 (UTC) #"I find your lack of faith... Disturbing.". Master GumpLord of Poodoo 19:20, 31 October 2008 (UTC) #'Gonk' ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 15:42, 2 November 2008 (UTC) # — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 22:39, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Oppose Comments/snide remarks :Credit goes partially to LO for posting this image in IRC. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 15:54, 31 October 2008 (UTC) But I won't do that... (+4) '♫♫ And I would do anything for love,' 'I'd run right into hell and back. ♫♫' '''Support' #Nominated. Credit goes to Floyd for finding the image. — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 22:39, 8 November 2008 (UTC) #'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 15:00, 9 November 2008 (UTC) #Master GumpLord of Poodoo 02:24, 10 November 2008 (UTC) #sniff* That's my image. 'IFYLOFD' [[User talk:Ifindyourlackoffaithdisturbing|''I KILL YOU!]] 16:49, 9 October 2008 (UTC) 03:30, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Oppose Comments/snide remarks Terrible pain... This movie... (+4) See, this look doesn't say "vengeance" to me. This look says "I'm gonna get one of those XBox 360s, dammit." Support #'Gonk' ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 10:56, 14 November 2008 (UTC) #"Wait, Master! I need to finish this game first, alright?" Master GumpLord of Poodoo 15:13, 14 November 2008 (UTC) #'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 17:56, 14 November 2008 (UTC) # — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 19:38, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Oppose Comments/snide remarks Wookiee porn FTW (+4) A thriving smuggling route to Kashyyyk was born when Wookiees were legally prohibited from purchasing or owning any media containing the Ewok Holographic Wow. ''' '''Support #Credit goes to . Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 15:35, 26 November 2008 (UTC) #[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 17:21, 26 November 2008 (UTC) #Master GumpMe, myself and me are very important... Or not 20:10, 26 November 2008 (UTC) #'IFYLOFD' [[User talk:Ifindyourlackoffaithdisturbing|''I KILL YOU!]] 06:54, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Oppose Comments/snide remarks BEST CAPTION EVAR!!!!!! (+6) MUFFINS!!!!! Support #Support or I'll rape you all!!! Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 00:30, 4 December 2008 (UTC) #I get one of those right? Skeith2.0 01:53, 4 December 2008 (UTC) #MORE 'Gonk' ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 02:05, 4 December 2008 (UTC) #Aw, FUCK you, Jedimca!The Gonk Crusades/26 — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 09:00, 4 December 2008 (UTC) #Fuck you too SG1... :P Also... MUFFINS!! --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 14:24, 4 December 2008 (UTC) #Did someone say M.U.F.F.I.N.S.? Master GumpMe, myself and me are very important... Or not 15:33, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Oppose Comments/snide remarks and notes and references Tailor of Mandalore (+4) I borrowed this suit from Jango. Support #Credit goes to Gonk, found this on his rantpage. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 03:30, 8 December 2008 (UTC) #'IFYLOFD' [[User talk:Ifindyourlackoffaithdisturbing|''I KILL YOU!]] 03:39, 8 December 2008 (UTC) #[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 09:16, 8 December 2008 (UTC) #Master GumpMe, myself and me are very important... Or not 15:37, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Oppose Comments/snide remarks ZOMG it's HAWT, so very very wrong but HAWT! (+5) Why couldn't Mission Vao wear anything like that? Support #Credit goes to LO for coming up with this in IRC. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 04:13, 11 December 2008 (UTC) #More in support of Mission Vao than the Miss Piggy-eyed Bratz doll pictured above Enochf 07:11, 11 December 2008 (UTC) #What the- Master GumpMe, myself and me are very important... Or not 19:28, 11 December 2008 (UTC) #[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 20:46, 11 December 2008 (UTC) #Mission Vao :P 'JangyFett' 15:41, 9 July 2009 (UTC) '''Oppose' Comments/horny pedo remarks *Mission Vao actually is hawt Enochf 07:11, 11 December 2008 (UTC) MOAR Ashoka! (+4) Maybe George Lucas is just going through a "Woody Allen" phase Support #Same image, different caption made up by Mr E.. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 04:23, 11 December 2008 (UTC) #Master GumpMe, myself and me are very important... Or not 19:28, 11 December 2008 (UTC) #[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 20:46, 11 December 2008 (UTC) #More Ashoka :D 'JangyFett' 15:42, 9 July 2009 (UTC) '''Oppose' Comments/horny pedo remarks Again, Again!!!(+4) Hey, it's legal on Ryloth. Support #Floyd has input too!!. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 04:26, 11 December 2008 (UTC) #Master GumpMe, myself and me are very important... Or not 19:28, 11 December 2008 (UTC) #[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 20:46, 11 December 2008 (UTC) #Zam Wessel --Caption's ''so''funny! 02:39, 10 June 2009 (UTC) '''Oppose' Comments/horny pedo remarks Cooking with clones (+5) Where did I leave those two strips of turkey bacon? Support #Credit goes to Gonk, it's from his happy caption page. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 19:37, 11 December 2008 (UTC) #[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 20:46, 11 December 2008 (UTC) #Sniff, sniff. I smell something... Tasty. Master GumpMe, myself and me are very important... Or not 20:05, 17 December 2008 (UTC) #Clones eat regular pork bacon btw. — Wedgepwns!! talk 02:49, 24 December 2008 (UTC) #Mein Gott, I have out-loud-gechuckled Enochf 08:51, 30 December 2008 (UTC) '''Oppose' Comments/snide remarks Bacta tank essentials (+3) When undergoing bacta treatment is is vital you wear a utility belt, one can never have enough shark repellent while submerged. Support #Credit also goes to Enochf since he came with the shark repellent thing. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 19:35, 17 December 2008 (UTC) #I better go get some shark repellent... you never know when you might meet a shark. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 19:44, 17 December 2008 (UTC) #"We're gonna need a bigger boat." Master GumpMe, myself and me are very important... Or not 20:05, 17 December 2008 (UTC) # [[User:Hunterj|'General Hunterj']] [[User_talk:Hunterj|'Hunterj's bridge']]| 10:03, 27 June 2009 (UTC) '''Oppose' Comments/snide remarks Dinner is served(+3) "Today's theme ingredient is..." Support #Credit goes to Enochf. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 08:29, 30 December 2008 (UTC) #[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 10:53, 30 December 2008 (UTC) #Master GumpMe, myself and me are very important... Or not 14:16, 30 December 2008 (UTC) '''Oppose' Comments/snide remarks MOAR from Enochf (+3) How many of you would love to earn $50,000 a year working at home? Okay, one, two, so all of you. Good. ''' '''Support #Again, credit goes to Enochf Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 08:37, 30 December 2008 (UTC) #[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 10:54, 30 December 2008 (UTC) #Master GumpMe, myself and me are very important... Or not 14:16, 30 December 2008 (UTC) '''Oppose' Comments/snide remarks SLAP! (+3) Oh, shit, he's going to slap me. Maybe if I dodge to the left.... ''' '''Support #Credit goes to .... Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 08:37, 30 December 2008 (UTC) #[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 10:55, 30 December 2008 (UTC) #Enochf for president! Master GumpMe, myself and me are very important... Or not 14:16, 30 December 2008 (UTC) '''Oppose' Comments/snide remarks A'Sharad Hett the dead terrorist(+4) I KILL YOU!! Support #Maybe not that original but notable none the less. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 20:46, 4 January 2009 (UTC) #lol. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 20:57, 4 January 2009 (UTC) #Let[[User_talk:LethalReflex|'hal']] 16:07, 9 January 2009 (UTC) #Master GumpMe, myself and me are very important... Or not 17:29, 9 January 2009 (UTC) #Achmed Krayt don't look to happy.... 'The Almighty Ninja' [[User talk:StarNinja99|''Talk]] 01:21, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Oppose Comments/snide remarks Count Teekula (+2) MY ARTERY!! OH GOD, GET IT OFF, GET IT O-HO-HOFF! Support #Credit goes to Gonk. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 14:08, 7 February 2009 (UTC) #[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 14:11, 7 February 2009 (UTC) #GAAAAAH! IT'S KILLING ME! HELP! THE FURRY LITTLE BEANIE BABY IS EVIL I TELL YOU, EVILLLLL!!! Master GumpMe, myself and me are very important... Or not 14:47, 7 February 2009 (UTC) '''Oppose' Comments/snide remarks Inverted symbolism (+4) "It's all over, Obi-Wan! I have the high ground!" Support #I guess the foot's on the other hand now, isn't it? Enochf 23:45, 16 February 2009 (UTC) #Yeah, how come Anakin didn't just Force-Jump at him?... Oh, right. Gonk ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 23:47, 16 February 2009 (UTC) #Oh, looky here... You couldn't possibly get me from there. Oh, ''right, you expect me to believe some lil' punk like you actually went to the gym? Ah, Shi-" Famous last words. Master GumpMe, myself and me are very important... Or not 23:51, 16 February 2009 (UTC) #YAY!! Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 08:44, 17 February 2009 (UTC) #[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 17:25, 3 June 2009 (UTC) '''Oppose' Comments/snide remarks Operation Knightfall "When Master Obi-Wan hears about this, he'll be very grumpy!" Support #Edit at will! Linda Mancia 00:10, 1 March 2009 (UTC) User talk:Linda Mancia #LOL Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 01:18, 1 March 2009 (UTC) #Master GumpMe, myself and me are very important... Or not 17:13, 30 March 2009 (UTC) #[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 17:25, 3 June 2009 (UTC) '''Oppose' Neutral/Snide Comments A Whipid walks into a bar..... "Hey Valarian, why the long face? Hahaha! I'm just kiddin'... please don't kill me." Support #Credit goes to Gonk. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 01:22, 1 March 2009 (UTC) #Master GumpMe, myself and me are very important... Or not 17:13, 30 March 2009 (UTC) #[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 17:26, 3 June 2009 (UTC) '''Oppose' Neutral/snide remarks Fire Safety Didn't his mother ever tell him to stop, drop, and roll? Support #Maybe the caption needs work. Not sure. Linda Mancia 00:26, 9 March 2009 (UTC) #Works for me Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 15:34, 9 March 2009 (UTC) #Master GumpMe, myself and me are very important... Or not 17:13, 30 March 2009 (UTC) '''Oppose' Neutral/snide remarks Hygiene is important Ook...urg...WOOKIEE HAIRBALL! Support #I like it. Think it is rather interesting. ;) Linda Mancia 19:57, 16 March 2009 (UTC) #Does need a bigger image of better quality though but I'm sure we'll find that when the time comes, as for the caption: WOOKIEE HAIRBALL!!! '''Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 20:21, 16 March 2009 (UTC) #That...raises....so many questions, Madclaw...... >:D --Darth 83.81.43 20:52, 16 March 2009 (UTC) #Too quote a wise furry man: "Wat is dit voor een stront?" Master GumpMe, myself and me are very important... Or not 19:06, 29 March 2009 (UTC) '''Oppose' Neutral/Snide Remarks I can haz lolcapshun? i iz a serious lolcatz warrior ninja an' i iz not amuzed. Support #Full credit goes to . Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 15:40, 5 April 2009 (UTC) #iz kill3d bi UB3r PWNz3r blox. Master GumpMe, myself and me are very important... Or not 18:47, 5 April 2009 (UTC) #[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 17:26, 3 June 2009 (UTC) # [[User:Hunterj|'General Hunterj']] [[User_talk:Hunterj|'Hunterj's bridge']]| 10:06, 27 June 2009 (UTC) '''Oppose' Neutral/snide remarks An offer you can' t refuse Let me just ask, what do I have to do, to get you to buy this car right here, right now? Seriously, now, what will it take to get you to drive this baby right off the lot? Support #Again, full credit goes to . Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 15:40, 5 April 2009 (UTC) #"Oh, yeah. And I'll be taking the jacket." Master GumpMe, myself and me are very important... Or not 18:47, 5 April 2009 (UTC) #[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 17:26, 3 June 2009 (UTC) # [[User:Hunterj|'General Hunterj']] [[User_talk:Hunterj|'Hunterj's bridge']]| 10:06, 27 June 2009 (UTC) '''Oppose' Neutral/snide remarks Grandpa in the Alliance *sigh* I'm getting to old for this shit Support #Wedgepwns!! talk 11:06, 3 June 2009 (UTC) #Cropped the image a wee bit. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 13:11, 3 June 2009 (UTC) #Master Gump(The name's Forrest) 16:03, 3 June 2009 (UTC) #[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 17:27, 3 June 2009 (UTC) '''Oppose' Neutral/snide remarks You got Punk'd (+2) I do NOT Look like Ashton Kutcher with a big ass rose! Support #Padmé? Demi? I'm confused. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 13:17, 17 June 2009 (UTC) #Crybaby Annie [[User:JangFett|''JangyFett]] (Complain in here) 18:44, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Oppose Comments